The Comedy Fox
by Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Esta historia es sobre un chico que perdió su sonrisa a los cuatro años. Crece sin confiar en nadie sin una Máscara, aparte de Jiji. Aún así, cuando le fuerzan a un pacto que puede ayudarle, ¿seguirá con e


Atención a todos aquellos que también siguen "Viendo el mundo con los ojos vendados": Esta historia también es de los fantásticos Lvmj y DarkLvmj. Tiene suficientes capítulos para no quedarse varado pronto (Al menos si puedo traducirlos cuando toca) hasta que haya que esperar a leer el siguiente.

Para aquellos nuevos: ¡Bienvenidos! ^^ Os doy la bienvenida a los fics traducidos de **Lvmj** y **DarkLvmj** ^^ Espero que disfrutéis con este fic tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo, y puesto que todavía no está acabado tendremos diversión para un rato… Hasta que haya traducido todos los capítulos que hay publicados.

Aún así no desfallezcáis, que las historias lo valen ^^

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

The Comedy Fox

Capítulo Uno

Como empezó todo esto

_¿__Piensan que puedo soportar el dolor? ¿La burla? ¡¿Las malditas miradas fijas de odio y compasión?! ¡No puedo! ¡Por primera vez en mis cuatro miserables años de esta patética vida, me rindo! ¡No puedo soportarlo! Solamente quiero morir, pudrirme en esta esquina abandonada de un callejón, lejos de los bastardos que me golpearon. Como si alguien quisiera encontrar mi cadáver... Espera... Creo que me equivoco en esta parte._

_¿Tal vez el viejo con la ropa graciosa y la gente agradable de la tienda de ramen me dará un entierro apropiado? Ellos son los únicos que han sido realmente amables conmigo, sin contar a aquellos tipos enmascarados. Ellos pueden haber sido amables conmigo, salvándome, pero son tan listos como un ladrillo, sobre todo el tipo del cabello blanco._

_Habl__ando del diablo, está justo aquí, arrodillándose a mi lado. Realmente no puedo moverme, ni oírle... me pregunto que está diciendo._

_Dos enmascarados más se acercan y se arrodillaron junto a él. Traen algo parecido a una camilla... un poco difícil distinguir qué es cuando se tiene toda esta maldita sangre sobre los ojos. White Hair parece que está frenético por algo._

"Está bien Naruto, te llevaremos al hospital."_ Finalmente oigo hablar a White Hair. ¿Por qué solamente no pueden dejarme morir?_

"Vamos, ayúdame a levantarle Neko."_ Dice White Hair mientras la mujer enmascarada le ayuda a colocarme encima de la camilla. ¿Así que la enmascarada se llama Neko? Un nombre extraño para una Máscara._

_Las escenas cambian mientras pierdo y recupero el conocimiento. Un bosque, edificios, entradas, y finalmente un techo blanco._

_Hospital de Konoha, mi segunda casa, literalmente. Paso la vista por la habitación, que se ha convertido en mi habitación privada por las veces que vengo aquí, y veo a Jiji sentado en un escritorio en la esquina. Por lo general hace eso, derrotar a su supuesto enemigo, el papeleo, mientras espera que despierte. Me pregunto como consiguieron meter el escritorio aquí esta vez, nunca estoy despierto cuando traen la maldita cosa._

"Ah, Naruto-kun, estás despierto."_ Dice Jiji apareciendo de repente a mi lado. Me sorprende su velocidad a sus setenta... ¿cuántos años tiene de todos modos?_

"Neh, Jiji, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_ Pregunto. ¡Su rostro no tiene precio! La mirada confundida que me dio se grabará en mis recuerdos para siempre._

"Los suficientes para saber que no es una pregunta para contestar en este momento."_ fue su respuesta._

_Tch, viejo bastardo, siempre esquivando la pregunta._

"De todas maneras, ¿cuándo podré salir de aquí?"_ ¡y cuándo podré salir de estos malditos moldes! La primera vez que los noté fue tratando de levantarme. Deben haber hecho un buen trabajo conmigo ya que por lo general me despierto como nuevo._

"No por un rato Naruto."_ Jiji acercó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. _"Naruto, ¿qué tan fuerte te gustaría ser?"

_¿Fuerte? ¿Lo suficiente para devolverles a esos bastardos todas las palizas que me dieron? ¡Dónde demonios hay que firmar por ello!_

"¡Tenemos un trato Jiji!" _Digo en un tono alegre, pero no puedo darle la habitual sonrisa. Todas las cosas que han ocurrido… No parece que pueda superarlo. Parece que él también se ha dado cuenta._

"Naruto, ¿estás bien? Suponía que estarías contento por esto." _Dice Jiji. Maldita sea, pilla las cosas rápido, ¿verdad?_

"Estoy bien, pero parece que no puedo sonreír." _Digo gravemente. Parece que los bastardos de esta villa me han robado otra cosa. ¡No debería ser tan difícil sonreír! ¡Sólo levantar los músculos de tu rostro y sonreír!_

_En lugar de eso frunzo el ceño todavía más. Una marchita y vieja mano se coloca en mi cabeza, despeinando los mechones dorados en ella, apartando mis pensamientos de mi sonrisa._

_Mirando al anciano junto a mí, parece que ha envejecido ante mis ojos. Sus propios ojos parecen tan brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que creía que iba a caerse._

"Naruto… Serás un gran shinobi. Empezarás mañana, siendo entrenado por mí, el ninja más poderoso de esta villa, el Hokage." _Esto hace que mis ojos se salga literalmente de sus órbitas. ¡¿Jiji?! No, ¿MI Jiji el ninja más fuerte de Konoha?_

_¡Mierda! ¡Es chulísimo!_

"Entonces… ¿Se supone que tengo que llamarte Hokage-sama o algo por el estilo?" _Ríe en silencio y yo trato de sonreír, fallando._

"No, mi niño, no. Tengo miedo de que no estaría bien que me llamaras cualquier cosa aparte de 'Jiji'."

_Asiento. No creo que pudiera nunca respectarle 'formalmente' en palabras, pero sabe tan bien como yo que tiene el mayor respeto que puedo darle._

_Y con esto, nuestro entrenamiento empezó por seis años……_

_Lo cual nos lleva a mi actual problema. Estoy de pie frente a Hokage-jiji, enfundado en un traje de ANBU que Kakashi-White Hair me ha ayudado a conseguir._

_Una camisa negra de manga larga con una armadura roja de ANBU cubriéndola en lugar de la blanca usual. La espada en mi espalda se divide en dos, ya que nunca me sentí cómodo con sólo una._

_Y como todos los ANBU tiene, llevo una Máscara sobre mi rostro. Es muy distinta de las del resto de mis colegas. Me la han descrito como una "Máscara de Comedia", popular por los teatros de Comedia y Horror que he visto fuera de casa._

_Mi cabello es más liso en comparación a los pinchos de cuando era más joven. Todavía tiene pinchos, aunque no sea natural, pero la mayoría descienden sobre la parte superior de mi máscara y tras mis orejas._

_Ah, pero me aparto del tema. Mi problema con Jiji._

"¡¿Qué coño quieres decir con que tengo que ir a la Academia?!" _Sip, habéis oído bien. Más vale que Hokage-jiji tenga una buena razón para hacer esto._

"El Señor Feudal de nuestro País, el País del Fuego, ha decretado que tienes que pasar por la Academia para entrenarte."_Dice con una mueca. ¡Más le vale hacer una mueca! __¡¿Qué demonios cree este bastardo Señor Feudal nuestro que he estado hacienda durante años?!_

"¿De qué demonios va todo esto?"_ Frunzo el ceño bajo mi máscara._

"Lo sé, Naruto-kun. Pero no es ese tipo de entrenamiento, es por curarte psicológicamente que tienes que pasar por la Academia con chicos de tu edad y graduarte con ellos… mierda."

_Maldice cuando siente mi 'aura asesina' extenderse por el área. Apenas siento los ANBU entrar antes de marcharse inmediatamente cuando se dan cuenta de que soy yo. Son lo suficientemente inteligentes para no meterse cuando estoy de mal humor._

"¡¿GRADUARME CON ESOS… ESOS… GAKIS?! ¡Qué cojones! ¡Voy a matarle!"

"Ahora contrólate Naruto, tienes que hacerlo. ¿No has querido siempre mi trabajo?" _Dice Hokage-jiji, disipando mi ira en un instante._

_¿Cómo demonios hace eso? Debe ser cosa de Hokages._

_Hablando del tema, siempre he querido ser Hokage, para atar los cabos sueltos que veo en el sistema de Konoha y asegurarme de que nadie más sea nunca cruel con… un alma desafortunada._

"Está bien." _Suspiro, derrotado._

"Bien."_ Jiji ríe en silencio ante mí antes de ponerse serio, lo que me hace erguirme tanto como puedo, bien recto, pese a lo bajo que soy. _"ANBU Comedy Fox, te destino al aula 12 de Umino Iruka de la Academia a primera hora de la mañana."

_Sólo tengo una cosa que decir._

"Odio esto."

_Ok, talvez dos cosas que decir._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Intrigante? ¿Emocionante? ¿Triste? ¿Lamentable? ¡Decidme lo que penséis, que yo se lo digo a los autores! ^^ Y si encontráis algo respecto a la traducción, decídmelo también y trataré de mejorarlo/arreglarlo/modificarlo o lo que sea necesario ^^

Y aquí va mi frase estrella:

¡Dejen R&R porfa! ^^


End file.
